Active and leakage power dissipation are important issues in modern large scale integrated circuit chips such as microprocessors. Single ended memories like register file circuits, read only memory (ROM) circuits and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuits are a significant component of the total active and leakage power dissipation in such chips. With technology scaling, such power consumption from memory circuits is increasing and proving to be a serious limitation, for example, in mobile application chips. Accordingly, improved circuits for reducing power in memory is desired.